Mabel Pines
Mabel Pines is a young girl currently spending the summer with her Great Uncle Stan at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Where she and her brother frequently encounter the supernatural. She takes a much less serious approach to life than her twin brother as she navigates her way around odd, new surroundings. Appearance Mabel is a short girl who is exactly one millimeter taller than her twin brother. She has long brown hair that reaches her hips and curls towards the bottom and brown eyes like Dipper's. She has silver-colored braces and round blushing cheeks. Mabel's apparel varies for each episode, more so than any other character's, with at least one new outfit usually consisting of a sweater, undershirt, skirt, headband, black ballerina flats, white anklet socks, and occasionally earrings, though she does deviate from this look occasionally. Her signature outfit is a short-sleeved pink undershirt underneath a slightly darker fuschia sweater with a shooting star, accompanied by a purple, teal and orange-striped tail falling toward the left, a matching fuschia headband, a loose purple pencil skirt, coupled with black black ballerina flats and white socks. Personality Mabel is an optimistic, fun, energetic, bouncy, optimistic, hyperactive, enthusiastic and free-spirited girl who is full of spirit. She is an optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cheerful attitude and ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt, especially by her 'rival', Pacifica Northwest. Mabel avoids lying and is a terrible liar, often blurting out whatever it is about which she is trying to lie. She is a preteen dreamer with a world filled with preteen novels mostly about vampires), and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Biography Powers and Abilities Semblance Weapon Relationships Dipper Pines - Mabel is very close with her brother, saying he's the "best brother in the world (though he could stand to shower more) and the two enjoy spending time together, whether it's simply goofing off or having adventures in their strange summer home. They care deeply about each other and are easily willing to risk their lives for the sake of the other. Although they do sometimes bicker with each other, as siblings usually do. Stan Pines - While Mabel is an incredibly cheerful optimist, Stan is something of a sneaky miser, so their personalities sometimes clash. Despite Mabel's disapproval of many of Stan's habits and Stan's irresponsibility and exploitation of Mabel, they still love each other. Mabel often gets involved in her great uncle's problems, offering him help whether he wants it or not. Additionally, Stan occasionally gets protective of Mabel and becomes jealous when she declines to spend time with him. It's also been demonstrated that he shares and enjoys her sometimes sharp sense of humor and surprising bursts of cunning.Mabel also shows that she trusts him despite the lies he has told, showing that despite everything, she loves him very much. Wendy Corduroy - Mabel and Wendy enjoy hanging out and goofing off together and Mabel will sometimes seek romantic advice from Wendy. Wendy enjoys Mabel's energy and directness and supports her despite how overwhelming Mabel can sometimes be. Knowing of Dipper's crush on Wendy, Mabel sometimes gets entangled in her brother's attempts to get Wendy to return his feelings. Soos - Soos and Mabel are close friends, even having a secret handshake and nicknames for each other. Soos often serves as a sidekick for Mabel and Dipper on many of their adventures, and he frequently offers them guidance, though they do not always listen. Mabel and Soos share a mutual love of humor and optimism, which aids in their closeness and their tendencies to goof off together. Candy Chiu and Grenda - With all of them being labeled "weird" by more popular individuals, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda are brought together by this. Despite doubts from others, they share typical interests for girls their age, such as boys, makeup, and romance. It is safe to say that they spend time together on a daily basis, engaging in various activities, most commonly sleepovers. Pacifica Northwest - Nyx Kane - Hoagie Gilligan - Mabel originally met Hoagie through Nyx, and though he seem's to have become more of Dipper's friend than hers. (Something she's actually happy about since she thought her brother deserved friends that shared his interests like she has.) She still considers him a friend as well, and actually enjoys his terrible jokes. Plus her match making senses are telling there might be something between him and Nyx. Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans